Love and Blood
by Varia Luna
Summary: you finally join the Varia you find one member that catches your eye witch is odd since you really don't fall for anyone. same for Bel has he fallen for you as well? what's worse your two old best friends decide to see you. What will happen! find out in my Bel x reader fanfic. Rated K for blood and gore and violence
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Belphegor x Reader

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn , other

Warning: bad grammar ,OOC, and other characters from other animes.

Post note: this is my first story and I'm pretty new to this site so please review what ever you feel and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of " Love and Blood". Also meanings for those of you who don't know either. y/n=your name. l/n=last name. h/l=hair lenth. e/c=eye color h/c=hair color. Also I own nothing but the story line and if Sam Setton or Saki see this I just wanna say I miss you guys!

Setting: Russia Shushi , 3:48 p.m. Thursday , Ikebukuro Japan.

You were at Russia Sushi eating with your four best friends. Sam,Celty,Shinra, and Saki. "So I guess you'll be leaving in a few hours right [y/n]?" Sam said with a sad sigh. "Yeah I can't wait to join the Varia It's been my dream to join since I was fifteen!" you said. "I'm happy for you [y/n]-chan…"Celty typed on her phone. "Aha thanks Celty-san, I'll really miss you all.." You said but with a sad face."You'll contact us right?" Shinra asked. "I'll try Shinra." You replied with a smile. "Don't worry [y/n], I'll keep these three in check" Saki joked. The four best friends finished the sushi and bid you farewell.

As you were heading to the airport someone grabbed your wrist you turned around quickly seeing it was your old best friend behind you with his normal dull emotionless look."Hey Roppi long time no fight." You joked as you playfully hit him on the arm. "So I guess you'll be leaving in a few minutes yea?" He said with a cold glare but on the inside he would miss you so much. "Yeah I am.." you said saddened that you couldn't see Roppi for a while. As you were looking down about to cry you felt something warm on your back, it was Roppi's signature jacket. "Here I want you to keep this so you will remember me yea?" Roppi said with a slight blush. "Thanks Roppi-san." You smiled keeping in your blush. Who knew Roppi was a softy. You gave your best friend a hug goodbye crying slightly. Roppi blushed again bit harder as he hugged you back. You broke out of his hug bowed and ran for the airport. Out of the blue Saki appeared behind Roppi startling him. "Ahh! S-Saki!? Where did you come from?!" the raven head boy exclaimed. "Revenge Roppi sweet revenge!" Saki said with a smirk.

Setting: Venice ,Italy Friday 11:11 a.m. Varia mansion.

Before you walked in you put on the jacket that Roppi gave you. The jacket was very baggy considering that it's a boys jacket and Roppi is a bit taller than you are. You also put on a ninja like mask covering your [h/l] and all your face but your [e/c] soft eyes. "So this is it, eh?" You mumbled to yourself. You walked in to the lobby of the mansion only to see beautiful décor very fancy indeed. "Wow.." You mumbled quietly. "Nice ain't it?" a voice said from behind scaring you and turning around sharply. The owner of the voice was a boy a bit younger at you with seafoam green hair a large froggy hat and a Varia jacket. "So what's your business here?" The boy asked in a flat tone. "I Need to talk to your boss Xanxus about the call he made for me to join." You replied. "Oh, go up stairs take a left and keep going till you reach the end and just sit and wait till Xanxus calls you in." The boy said again flatly. "Thanks."You said as you walked off. You found Xanxus's office and sat down on a bench near the door. A few minutes later you heard some one walk off angrily. Xanxus was standing in the door frame motioning you to follow. "So you must be [l/n] [y/n] yes?" Xanxus said as calmly as he could. "Yes I am and I'm glad to be here." You said happily. Xanxus sighed. You saw a man standing beside Xanxus his face looked quite familiar. "Leviathan please show the new recruit the room we have prepared." Xanxus commanded. "Yes boss!" Levi said as he showed you your room. You putyour bags in your room when Xanxus called for all of the Varia to come a meet you. Everyone gathered for introductions starting with Fran. "I'm Fran the Varia's illusionist and the guardian of the mist." Fran said in a monotone voice. "I'm Lussira the guardian of the sun pleasure to meet ya!" Lussira said in his girly tone. "VOIIIIIIIII! I'M SQUALO GUARDIAN OF THE RAIN. DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sqaulo yelled only to recive a wine bottle to the head. "VOIII! WHAT DID I DO?! " Sqaulo yelled again picking the glass shards out of his hair. "I'm Belphegor guardian of the storm ring, looks like you'll be my new knife board, Ushishishi~." Belphegor said followed with his creepy laugh. "I'm Leviathan guardian of lighting cause any troble for the boss and I'll kill you boy!" Levi said glareing at you. "…" 'Did he just call me a boy?' You thought a bit angered. "VOIIIIII! TELL US YOUR NAME ALREADY!" Sqaulo shouted having another wine bottle thrown at his head. "I'm [y/n] and just so you know I am a girl." You said with a poker face. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY WOULD A WOMAN JOIN THE VARIA?!" Sqaulo yelled furiously. Out of the blue Fran slapped some tape on Sqaulo's mouth. "Women belong in the kitchen not in the Mafia." Fran said only to get punched in the gut by you. "Owwww [y/n]-senpai that hurt.." Fran said flatly. You went back to the spot where you stood before. "Woman aren't fighters." Levi said. Once you heard this you knew who this guy was. "Now Leva why would you insult your own sister?" You said with puppy dog eyes. When you were seven Leviathan and his family took you in only you supposedly got kidnapped again for the second time but really you only ran away so you could take care of your self also when you were little you couldn't say Levi or Leviathan right so you said Leva. Levi's eyes widen he only knew one girl who used that nickname that was his sister that his parents took in. When you used the nickname Leva he used to add kun at the end of your name instead of chan or san mainly for your tomboy natureyou never really acted like a girl. "[y-y/n]-kun?!" he wondered with hope filled in him. "Yep!" you winked. Levi's jaw hung open while you gave him a hug then you walked off to your room. "Interesting she is.. Ushishishishishi~ a perfect target to through knives at. Ushishishi~. Belphegor mumbled.

_End_

Post Note: Okay so it wasn't that good but like I said I'm new to this I'll be posting often and I hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Belphegor x reader

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, other

Warning: Bad grammar , OOC , and other characters from other animes

Post Note: I'm baccck! Srry I was late but now the second chapter is finally here so please enjoy!

Setting: Varia Mansion. 4:12 p.m. Friday

Even though you just joined the Varia today you were so happy. You were in your room finding a new outfit then you changed into a one shoulder black tank top with a skull design along with a black shredded mini skirt with black wedge heel thigh high boots that was just an inch below of your skirt a black cowl with a red mask covering the lower part of your face and letting your soft [h/c] silk like hair cover one eye and you put on your Varia jacket. When you were done changing you searched your bag and got a dagger out and strapped it to your side, there was no way you would for get your blade after all you were one of the five strongest swords members placing you with the fourth most powerful blade with Saki in third Lydia in second and the most powerful Luna in fifth most powerful? Well no one was fifth yet Luna only trusts true warriors with the five blades you with the hurricane blade though the blades look like harmless daggers but when injected with magic it will go into sword mode but only four daggers only had one form while Luna and her distortion blade had many.

You heard a knock at your door, when you opened it you saw prince Belphegor at your door frame. "You need something?" You asked in a flat tone. "Che. Come on peasant…" The prince said taking you by the wrist and dragging you to the meeting room down stairs. "O-Oi! Not so hard , you're hurtin' me!" You said nervously thinking that he might hurt you. "Ushishishi~ Stupid peasant!" Bel said as he kept dragging you along the stairs. At this point you were ticked you took your wrist from his grip and with that you kicked him in the back making him fall and roll down the stairs. "Ushishishi~ The peasant is stubbo-." You didn't allow Bel to finish his sentence for you slapped him across the face. Luckily blood didn't come from the bruise you caused. He grabbed your wrist holding it up sqeezing it hard. And at that moment everything stopped for Bel he felt as if time stopped itself you were just staring at him annoyed he looked into your soft [e/c] eyes. What happened? Bel could feel his heart beating faster and faster every minute did… did he fall for you or was he lost in thought when he looked into your beautiful bright [e/c] eyes. He blushed slightly though you couldn't notice it. You thought he was going to hurt stab or maybe even kill you, you were horrified that you would die the day you joined. "VOIIIIIII! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE TRASH THE MEETING IS ABOUTTO START!" Squalo yelled making Bel snap out of the trance. "C-Coming!" You shouted back ripping Bel's arm from your wrist. "Che. Peasant…" Bel mumbled forgetting about what happened. I guess Bel just got lost in thought thinking about how he had never seen such bright [e/c] eyes ever. You and Bel rushed down the stairs making it to the meeting room just in time for the meeting though Xanxus gave you and Bel a cold glare showing that he was not happy about your timing. Xanxus sighed. "Today's mission is about our medic supplies the shipment have been delayed and we need so special herbs and plants that will last us long for a while, Sqaulo , Fran and Lussira will go to the docks on the other side of Venice to see what happened with the shipments, Leviathan will stay here and [y/n] and Belphegor will search the forest for any of the herbs and plants that are needed am I clear?" Xanxus said angrily showing that he was in a bad mood. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH THE NEW GIRL!" Bel complained extremely angered. Xanxus shot a death glare at Bel. "Because I said so and because [y/n] is an alchemist and she knows what herbs and plants to pick and use. Now I repeat. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Xanxus shouted now in a horrible mood. Everyone nodded packed up and left. "Don't slow me down peasant." Bel said as he looked at you mad. All you did was glare at him and walked off into the forest looking for herbs and plants. After half an hour you only had to look for one last plant a special flower that was a bright orange and blue flower. Crazy I know but it was rare and hard to find. You both were encased in awkward silence. After a few more hours of searching it was late and you were to far from the mansion so you both stoped and rested in a cave. To make it worse? It started to pour rain very heavily so it would be a while till you two returned and Xanxus knew that to. It was weird you could feel water on both sides of the cave. You got up and walked to the other side of the cave. Bel sat down on the ground criss crossing his legs he found a place to rest his hands not knowing he triggered a trap that made rocks fall in front of the enterance. He sat there with a poker face wondering how you two would escape. You on the other hand went deeper in the cave. You saw lighting so that must have ment another exit you ran out side making a barrier to shield you from some of the rain. You found a grotto but it was encased in rocky hills so either way you were both trapped. You searched everywhere and found a dry spot with the flowers you needed for the medics and for your alchemy. You picked as much as you could and went back.

You saw the pile of rocks in front of the entrance. "Bel you idiot…." You mumbled glaring at the sleeping prince. Suddenly you heard a voice on your headset. "[y/n] where are you and Belphegor?" The voice asked. The owner of the voice was Xanxus himself. "Bel and I are in a cave but were trapped by a pile of rocks."You replied. "Well… You two will have to stay there for the time being due to all the enemy units around until there guard is down then we will strike and you two can get out safely." Xanxus said. Xanxus really didn't care about your safety, he just didn't want you both to die because you both are really powerful and to much of a risk to lose. "Yes boss." You said. Xanxus cut off the mic on his end so now it was just you and Bel…alone…..in a cave….. You sighed as you sat next to Bel slowly falling asleep and leaning on his shoulder. After a while it was still raining and Bel woke up still half asleep he saw you leaning on his shoulder and decided to let you stay put on his shoulder. He ruffled your silky [h/c] hair causing you to wake up. "Hn..? What year is it." You asked tired and rubbing your eyes. "Ushishi~" was Bels only response. You realized you were leaning on Bel and shot up instantly and blushing lightly. "Ushishishishi~ The peasant looks cute when she blushes." Bel said with his creepy laugh. "E-Eh?! Wh-What do you mean?!" You stuttered and blushed harder. You always hated complements unless they were about your fighting. "What? All I said was you were cute when you blushed." He said again. You just sat there frozen eyes widen a dark rose blush. "Princess.." Bel said. He just realized he called you princess and started to blush insanely. "I-I meant p-p-peasant!" He shouted. You sat there a bit stunned. "Why did you call me princess..?" You said still eyes widen. "I-." Bel was cut off by the sound of rumbling. You grabbed his wrist and started to run to the grotto you found and hid him and you in a bush. You and Bel heard an explosion it was the enemy that blew away the rocks. It was the Millefiore.

"All units find the two Varia members and kill them at once!" The C ranked member ordered. "Shoot how do we get out of this.." Bel whispered. You chuckled. "Watch this…" You whispered back. You took out a small box and took your ring and shot out a black flame. It was the flame of night a very distorted flame and shot it in the box. A komodo dragon appeared from it and it's claws were covered in black distorted flames. You whispered in your box animals ear and is went out and started attacking the Millefiore members Bel managed to escape with the plants and herbs but you were caught. It took Bel a while to notice you were gone. You took out your hurricane blade. "Heh what are you gonna do with that lil girl?" One member said taunting you. Instantly your dagger became your hurricane blade and you started to slaughter everyone one there was about thirty Millefiore members there and they were all dead you were completely stained with blood you took the rings and boxes from the dead Millefiore members. You stared at yourself bloodied up. "Aha… Aha ha ha ha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You started to laugh evilly at the dead bodies everywhere covered in blood a crimson red color. You licked your blade tasting the blood that had been shed. Staring at all the corpses laughing. You took some of the blood from a body and started to paint the rocks and trees crimson red. So much blood was shed even the small pond was completely red. You managed to get back to the mansion covered in blood as you walked to the entrance you collapsed and was brought in to the recovery rooms with Bel sitting by your bed you were tired and used to much power. "The princess remains beautiful no matter how bloodied she is. Shishi." Bel said ruffling your hair. Levi was standing at the door frame without Bel noticing he heard it all. There was no way Levi would let his little sister fall into the hands of a fallen prince.

_End_

Luna: Wow that took a while to finish I'm glad I'm done though but keep checking there are still more chapters to come. Bai! :D

Bel: Shishi You never told me about your little fanfics about me. *has knives*

Luna: Uh…. CELTY HELP!

Celty: *makes shadow psythe*

Also the flame of night is a real flame for those of you who don't know it's in the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Belphegor x Luna

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, other

Warning: Bad grammar,OOC, and other characters from other animes

Post Note: sorry for the long wait I've been very busy also I forgot to mention that this is the time of the Millifiore meaning you will see young Tsuna and his guardians so enjoy! P.S. if you review about me breaking the rules tell me spcificly what to change and also GET A LIFE!

Setting: Varia Recovery room, 6:32 a.m. Saturday

You woke up t the sound of the pc beeping. "….." You were quiet and wondering what happened as you looked around you saw Bel asleep in a chair by your bed. 'He must have got tired of waiting and fell asleep…' You thought. You noticed you were all bandaged up from the fight, Though you thought you didn't use to much power , in fact you used a lot more than you should have. "P-P-Princess you're alive!" Bel said. He mentally beat him self up for stuttering. "Yes, Yes I am.." You replied with a bored look. He lightly pecked you on the lips before leaving, leaving you there blushing a light rose color. "D-Did he just kiss me?!" You exclaimed. You sat there for a minute then. *CRACK* You heard the sound of what seemed like lighting strike. "That can't be good.." You said as you ran out the room. When you ran out you saw Bel on the ground knocked out and burnt to a crisp and when you looked up you saw him, yup your brother Leviathan shoot a icy glare at the singed Belphegor. "L-Levi what happened?!" You said in shock. "I will not allow my sister to fall into the hands of that fallen prince.." That was all Levi said messing up your hair a bit then walking out. Nurses rushed to the scene picking up the prince then running him into another room with you standing there shocked.

The next few hours you were fully healed, thanks to your special power you healed up quickly. It was now 9:07 a.m. when you walked into the dining room to eat. "Aw [y/n] I'm so happy you're ok! A girl shouldn't go on a hard mission like that!" Lussira said in his girly tone. "Hello [y/n]…." Xanxus greeted as calm as possible. Now you thought for a moment. 'Why is he going soft on me….?' Maybe he went soft cause you are a girl…. Or maybe he knows that if you're to annoyed you could blow up any moment and kill every one. "Good morning Xanxus-sama." You said while taking the seat next to Levi. "Shishishishi." You knew that laugh well.. In fact you knew it too well, you turned around to reveal a bandaged up Belphegor smiling his chesire smile. Xanxus nodded. "Che. Scum…." Levi said as he was eating his eggs. No one could see it but Bel rolled his eyes sitting next to you and started to eat. After breakfast was over you went to the training room and started to train with Rinka your komodo dragon. After a while you stopped and rested seeing Belphegor walking in and walking to you. "Need…ha…something….huff…Bel?" You asked panting. "Shishishishi. I was wondering if you wanted to stroll through town today?" Bel asked. "Uh..Sure!" You replied getting up and putting your box animal back in it's box.

Setting: Venice, Italy 12:29 p.m.

You and Bel wandered through Venice some times getting lost on purpose just so you two could spend more time together. After wandering a bit you both stopped and sat down on a bench talking, some girls shot you a few dirty looks but you ignored it. "So [y/n] how was your life in Japan?" Bel asked. "Well lets see….I met some great friends had some fun fights and well that's really it." You said. "Ah. I see." Bel said. You were about to say something when a woman in a white sun dress and black stilettos walked up to you two, when she say the crown… er… tiara on Bels head she knew he was royalty and went over there quickly. "Uh.. Can I help you?" Bel said not wanting to talk to her. "Oh my goodness you are too cute and way to good to hang out with this chick, how about you hang out with me instead?" She asked winking. You were a little angry at the moment you had to resist sending out Rinka. "Shishishi, No I would rather hang out with a friend more than a peasant~." Bel said grinning. "She can't be your friend she isn't pretty enough!" The woman snapped not handling the prince's rejection too well. "Shishishi. She doesn't have to be pretty to be my friend and she isn't pretty she's beautiful. Shishishishi now go away peasant before the prince makes you.~" He said. Was he lying or was he telling the truth? The woman walked off as her pride was hurt. "Wow you got rid of her quickly." You said still looking out in the distance where the woman had walked off. "Shishishi~" Was Belphegor's only response. After a while you two stopped by a café after that it was 9:48 p.m. did you two really stay out that long?! You two had a great time wandering and walking the streets of Venice the best thing he was even going to take you again tomorrow since there was so much. You were walking down the street on the way back to the mansion. "Thanks for today Bel I had a great time." You said happily, was this guy growing on you? "Shishishi. No problem princess we can go again tomorrow too~" The prince said. You pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks again Bel." You said walking a bit faster while smirking lightly. "P-P-P-P-Princess?!" Bel said blushing a deep red. "Yes?" You said slowing your pace a little. "D-D-Did you just kiss me?" The prince asked shocked. "Yeah why?" You asked. "WHY?!" Bel asked in a louder tone. "Revenge~" You said sweetly. "Revenge?" The prince asked. "You kiss me I kiss you~" You said in a smooth but devious tone. There was a moment of silence for a brief moment then Bel stopped you. "What is it now?" You asked turning around. In an instant Bel placed his lips on yours kissing you. After a while you two had to break for air, he was quite amused seeing you blush in a crimson tone. "B-B-B-Bel!" You said in a loud tone. "Shishishishishishishi~" Bel laughed as you two both went into the mansion.

It was now 10:19p.m. you fell asleep after showering in your room while Bel was in his room spinning like a daft idiot. "Shishishi best day of my life and best of all we get to go again tomorrow. Ushishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishi~"Bel said talking to him self. He finally stopped spinning after he hit his head multiple times in the wall. After his little spin spree he literally jumped into his bed hitting his head on the head board then falling asleep with a chesire smile on his face. "Shishishi. Can't wait to be with my princess tomorrow~" He said talking in his sleep.


End file.
